


Aquatic Voices

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Akaashi navigates through a world of many creatures while only being a merfolk, lowest of the food chain.Luckily, most aren't out to mess with peoppe for fun. In harmony they all live.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 14





	1. One

“Kozume-san? Kozume-san, where are you at now?” Akaashi asks, cascading through a thick forest of kelp. He’s glad that the male has a dark red-yellow lava-textured tail or else finding him would be much harder. His own tail is easy to spot in these types of forests too; gunmetal blue that glows in the dark. Not to mention both of them have exceptionally long tails with thin wing-like fins protruding from their tails and backs. Angels of the Water is their nickname amongst many creatures.

The forest is thick which hinders Akaashi’s cascade quite a bit. “Kozume-kun!” Akaashi calls once more before being stopped by something gripping tightly onto his tail. He starts flailing around helplessly, grabbing the mane of a nearby hippocampus hoping that the creature will startle and try to swim away which would ultimately free him. But the creature doesn’t move. It stays snacking on the kelp. Akaashi is snatched up, dragged through the freezing water, through schools of fish, coral, until he’s brought to the surface.

As soon as he’s above water his tail is let go of but there are a few scales missing which makes blood pour out. “What the he—” Looking to the surface he can see a humanoid creature levitating—no, it has huge, white feathery wings and it’s using them to fly. The more you look you can see he’s a fae, good-looking, white tips in an unruly hairstyle, huge gold eyes staring intently. Akaashi looks around. To the left, there’s a grotto and to the right, only more sea. Did this fae only drag him up just to mess with him? That’s a possibility. All he knows is that he isn’t hostile.

The fae points towards the grotto the zooms into it. Akaashi follows, shaking off the pain from the missing scales. Once he’s in there he spots a familiar body sitting in the low tides with another fae, only this time with black hair, next to him. “Kozume?!” He exclaims, quick to get to his side. “We uh, found him stuck in a net a group of elves dropped and pulled him out of the water to help but I think we made things so that’s why I told my friend to go and get another merfolk to bring here to help. I’m really sorry!” The raven apologises. Akaashi wraps his hand around the net, breaking off a sharp rock so he can get to removing it. Kozume starts to stir at this time too.

“It’s fine. You meant well, given your species,” Akaashi mumbles, finally freeing his friend from the net and throwing it somewhere. “Hm? What do you mean? Oh, I guess we could be mistaken as fae because of how big we are, right? Don’t worry, we’re faeries. Bo and I just have the ability to change our sizes,” he raven explains. “Right. Sorry for assuming.” “It’s alright.”

Once Kozume is fully awake he’s brought a tight hug by his older friend. “Can’t. Breathe. Keijicchi!” “I’m sorry I’m sorry. I was just worried.” The laugh that escapes Akaashi’s throat is mesmerising, to say the least, all worries were thrown away by everyone near. “We should go to get you first-aid. Thank you…” “I’m Bokuto.” “Kuroo.” “Right. Thank you, you two,” Akaashi thanks, “I will take my leave with Kozume-kun. Please get to your nest safely as we will ours.”

Akaashi gets back into the water first and turns around so when Kozume gets in he can grab onto his shoulders and give his tail a rest while they swim to their nest. “Wait-- your names! I wanna see you two again!” Bokuto’s voice echoes, bouncing off the jagged stone walls. “It’s Akaashi Keiji and the one on my back is Kozume Kenma. We will meet soon if the currents say so.” And with that the two dive.

In their nest, Akaashi patches up Kozume swiftly since they had made plans with two other friends. “Can you still go? It’s not that important, we’ll just be gazing,” the older asks quietly, wrapping the tail in seaweed strips. Kozume sighs and rests his back on the wall of coral behind him. Akaashi is too pretty for his eyes, he admits, so looking too long is a health hazard. Literally. He passed out once but he’d rather not speak about that.

“I’ll be fine. Though we could stay here and I can stare at you until I feel like falling asleep. You’re quite a view yourself,” Kozume replies in a joking way which only makes his friend roll his eyes. “They’ll be here soon. Do you want to ride on my back again since you’re injured?” “No. Kageyama-kun likes to ride on your back so it’s fine. Also, Shouyou will want to drag me up to places.” Akaashi nods and doesn’t offer again because the two are already swimming into their nest.

“Hinata,” Akaashi greets respectfully. The other greets him as well before tackling Kozume in a hug. Kageyama swims up to the other raven and entwines their tails together as both a greeting and a gesture of affection. “I missed you, senpai. It’s been months,” Kageyama whispers. “I can see. You have your tail wrapped tightly around mine,” Akaashi points out as he gives the male a kiss on his forehead. “Hmm.” One of the two behind them start snickering causing Akaashi to turn around and see what’s so funny. “Oh, Hinata? Tell the joke again. I want to laugh since it’s so funny that you laughed at your own joke, huh?”

Hinata backs up into Kozume, still letting out his small laughs. “S-Sorry! You two just look like a couple and I couldn’t hold it in,” he admits. “Don’t spew nonsense, dumbass! You could make senpai uncomfortable!” Kageyama shouts, letting go of Akaashi’s tail to get closer to the red-head. Kozume shoots the younger raven a glare, grabbing a dagger from his drawer. “Don’t you dare, Kozume-kun!”

“Why is it that it’s always you guys arguing when I’m checking up on the nests?!”

Everyone turns around to see the undine of their pod, Yamaka Mika, at their door. “H-Hi Yamaka-san! Y-Your legs l-look better…” Hinata greets. “Kageyama and Hinata are back, good! I swear all these two do is argue so now you two can be separated again at night and everyone can sleep peacefully,” Yamaka says, talking about Akaashi and Kenma. “Yeah, I agree. I quite like sharing a nest with Kageyama-kun more than Kozume-kun,” Akaashi mutters, “just make sure he doesn’t get caught in any more nets.”

“Nets?! He got caught in a net?!” Yamaka exclaims, now noticing the bandages on his tail. Kozume shoots a _“why would you tell her?!”_ look to Akaashi. “Some faerie tried saving Kozume-kun when they saw he was stuck in a net but accidentally made some of his scales fall off. I made sure to thank them for the thought.” Yamaka nods. “Bokuto and Kuroo, right? They’re always looking out for the merfolk,” she explains, “anyways I know you guys were heading out so I’ll leave first. Goodbye.”


	2. Two

Akaashi speeds down the reef, trying to keep up with a very excited Hinata. Kageyama grips his shoulders tightly which makes Akaashi remember that someone is riding on his so he comes to a halt. “I’m sorry. Are you okay? Did your tail hit any coral?” Kageyama shakes his head which brings relief to him. Akaashi turns back around only to see that their two companions have left already. “Shit, they’ll be in trouble with another undine if they stray off into another pod. Also, there’s a current forming so we need to get past here quickly.”

When the two merfolk have trouble swimming about halfway through the reef they realise that that’s a major problem. “Senpai, the water pressure is hurting my tail. I can’t keep swimming—SENPAI!” Akaashi turns around and grabs onto his kouhai’s hand only to be dragged into the cylinder of water too. The current broke the two apart, sending them in opposite directions at deafening speeds and ripping scale after scale off. 

The current is (luckily) short and only dragged Akaashi about 20 miles opposed to the usual 80.

But he’s lost.

Usually, he travels in a school for far distances but now he’s alone. “Shit,” he curses, hoping his younger companion wasn’t carried even farther. Though, if he can manage to get back to their nest then he can just summon him with the help of an undine so worry isn’t his greatest emotion at the moment. He starts swimming to the surface, looking around for help since it wouldn’t pain him to get a little aid in finding his pod’s territory.

“Oh hey, ‘Kaashi!”

Akaashi turns around to shore to see a familiar figure in a robe waving at him. “Yaku-san! Thank god,” he exclaims, glad to see his one and only friend of the land heading to the line where the land meets the sea. “What are you doing all the way out here alone?” The warlock asks in the musical voice of his elven ancestors. “I got caught in a current and dragged here.” The smaller male makes a noise of realisation before sitting down on the edge with his feet just above the water.

“How have you been?”

“Good but at the moment I’m a little worried.”

“How come?”

“I got separated from someone thanks to the current.”

“Oh. I hope you get reunited.”

“Yeah.”

“...”

“How have you and that wyvern been?”

Yaku starts choking on thin air causing Akaashi to burst out laughing. “‘K-Kaashi, you asshole! Mind your own before I slap the blue right off your skin!” “Hmm. But you’re always giving him a look of longing. He’s an idiot so he won’t catch on until you say something, y’know.” Yaku scoffs and looks to the side. Akaashi snorts again. “Now what is it—” “He’s come for you.”

A majestic silver and black wyvern fly in three circles above the two, probably trying to see how many creatures are on land so it can land. When it does land it transforms into a beautiful human-like creature with scales on the sides of his face and backs of his arms. “Beautiful in both forms. You should catch him before someone else does,” the mer whispers. “Yaku-san! Is that the mer you were talking about?” The wyvern asks as he comes to join the two. “Yes. Lev, meet Akaashi. Akaashi, meet Haiba Lev.”

Akaashi holds out one of his webbed hands and shakes it with Haiba’s scaly one. “I’ve never seen real mer before! Your skin really is the colour of your tail. Your nails and teeth are also sharp just as Yaku-san said! Can you sing? I want to hear—” “Shut the fuck up, Lev!” Akaashi moves back a bit, smile plastered on his face. “Told him down to the smallest detail of that being I can sing. Wow, Yaku-san, never thought of you as the bragger type,” the mer teases.

The mer turns to Haiba, his smile now waning. “I’m not that special. All merfolk, sirens, and undine can sing too,” he admits but those words clearly went in one ear and went out the other because Haiba asks him to sing once again. Yaku gives Akaashi a _‘you don’t have to do it’_ look but the raven gives one of his signature smiles and shakes his head. “I’m sorry. I will have to another time since I must get back to my pod.” Lev groans for a second before pointing down. “There’s an elf-hybrid named Tsukishima who has a passage to get to his house just for aquatic creatures who can’t come on land. Just swim down a little and you should see the hole.”

“He’ll come off as cold and look down on you, _literally_ , but just asked him to send you back and he’ll do it,” Yaku adds to confirm what Lev was saying. “What does ‘literally’ mean in your context?” “He’s tall. Like he’s only an inch shorter than Lev tall.” “That’s really fucking huge for an elf…” “I don’t know. All I know is that his father was an elf and his mother was a shapeshifter.” Akaashi nods then thanks the two before diving. Sure enough, only a few feet below, there’s a passageway.

The passageway isn’t that narrow but wouldn’t be enough space for even two young mer to swim side-by-side. There are balls of light made out of glowing sea cucumbers to light the way and the walls are pristine aquamarine, which is also used for the walls of nests for mer and sirens. Moss critters crawl on the seafloor in large amounts that start to get less and less when the mer nears his destination. He looks up to see the surface and what looks to be the inside of someone’s home. Swimming up, natural lights pours into his vision and illuminates the area.

When Akaashi surfaces he can already spot the one he’s looking for. The male has his back turned, painting on a canvas. He stays quiet and moves to the side a bit to see what he’s painting. It looks like a forest with a few rabbits sleeping together. The painting is well-done and realistic, almost as if he only just took a photo of it and printed it. Akaashi attempts to watch more until a small brown cat bounds up to him and blocks his view. The cat doesn’t stay a cat for long but Akaashi already knew it wasn’t really a cat in a first place. It’d be odd to see any sort of animal in an elven home in the first place.

“Tadashi, who’s there? I’m not trying to deal with sirens trying to hit on me right now,” a deep and tired voice comes from the hybrid at the easel. “Tadashi” or whatever the name of the shapeshifter is shifts back into its original form and mutters out a small “it’s just a male mer”. The elf whips his head around quickly, eyes widening when they land on Akaashi. “Are you here for something?” Tsukishima asks, standing up with a book in his hand. “Yes. I need to return to my pod. I know the spell already I just need some help.” Tsukishima nods, picking up a bottle with a message inside of it.

“Do you know an undine named Yamaka?” Tsukishima asks. “I do. She’s the undine of my pod.” “That’s even better. Can you deliver this to her? Her stupid selkie boyfriend left this message with me for her thinking I knew a way to get it to her.” Akaashi snickers before taking the bottle from him. “Oh, right. I’m Tsukishima Kei and this is Yamaguchi Tadashi, my husband. If you ever need anything just call us on a mirror if you can remember where we’re at,” Tsukishima explains. The male doesn’t seem cold at all, contrary to what Yaku said.

Yamaguchi takes the book and opens it then hands it to the mer waiting. “Thank you for your help,” Akaashi says, smiling at the brunet. Yamaguchi smiles and whispers, “be safe.” The raven bites one of his fingers to pierce is before wiping it on the page in the book. In an instant, faster than a blink, he’s in his nest.

“Senpai!” Akaashi hears someone exclaims from behind him. “Kageyama-kun?” Akaashi asks, turning his head slightly. “Yes. I’m glad you made it back safe. Hinata and Kozume-san are being chewed out by Yamaka right now because they swam through three territories—what’s in that bottle?” He asks curiously, swimming up to his senpai. “It’s a message to Yamaka-san from her boyfriend. I was asked to deliver it by an elf,” he explains. Kageyama nods and starts to swim backwards to give the male some space but end up being stopped because of his tail being entwined by Akaashi. “Give me a hug, at least. I was worried!” The younger mer gulps but does as he was told anyway.

The door of their nest flies open and Yamaka walks with a refreshed look on her face which soon turns into an expression of knowing. “You sure you two aren’t in it?” She asks, raising a brow. “Ugh, can’t ever have any privacy. Anyways, here. I was told to give this to you—” “Is that from Sugurin?! Finally! It took him way too long!” She exclaims, taking the message and running out.

Akaashi just sighs. The scariest creatures are the dumbest ones, huh?


	3. Three

Akaashi swims near the seawall and begins to go up, hoping Kageyama is following him. Kageyama surfaces before him, probably because Akaashi’s tail is much longer with gives him extra weight when he has to swim straight up. “Is your sensei fine with me teaching you some things?” The older asks as he holds out a blue webbed hand to Kageyama. Kageyama puts his own blue webbed hand in Akaashi’s and moves closer before saying, “she doesn’t mind.”

The older lets go of his kouhai’s hands and swims a few feet away from him before stopping. “You can focus the energy from your voice to the water and shape it in your mind. That’s the easiest way to do this so I want you to try out that method first.” Kageyama nods but asks something unexpected. “I...don’t remember any melodies so could you sing to me? I’ll hop on the train when after a bit I just need a little…” “Ah, right, I should’ve made sure of that too. Of course. Come closer to me.”

Kageyama slowly gets closer, holding his arms out so his senpai can reach out and wrap them around his body. The younger male shivers when he hears the melodic voice in his ear, directly at his ear, purposely singing to him and only him. Kageyama catches on, opening his mouth to join in on the singing. Akaashi, who had previously had his eyes closed, opens then and places his hands on the sides of his kouhai’s face, inching closer while not ceasing his singing.

The two inch closer and closer, blocking out the world around them. No one to interrupt them at the surface, only small fish and algae to watch. “Senpai, can I... kiss you?” Kageyama asks in a shy whisper. Akaashi smiles, his pearly white teeth glowing through the small gap behind his slightly parted lips.

“Don’t thrash! It’ll only hurt you more!” A familiar voice rips through the silence followed by the loud sounds of wings. Akaashi turns around and looks up see a wyvern and a faerie in the sky, seeming to have difficulties. But they’re not just any other creatures. Akaashi remembers the wyvern from a few days ago, Haiba, and the faerie is Kuroo. “What’s going on?” Kageyama asks, reaching into the sky and using the most of his abilities to pull in the two, “is it a fight?”

It isn’t.

Haiba has his barbed tail caught in a trap and seems to be in a lot of pain while Kuroo is trying to help him out of it. “Haiba!” Akaashi calls out. “You know them?” The younger asks and gets a curt nod in response. “Haiba, land on the water!” Almost instantly the winged creature falls onto the water and lands on top of it, floating thanks to Akaashi’s magic. Kuroo lands too after a few seconds of wondering if he should stay or not.

Akaashi and Kageyama are quick to remove the tight trap from Haiba’s tail. A weak roar is given before the wyvern takes flight again and stopping a bit above the water to half-transform his body to speak. “Ah, the mer from the other day!” Haiba exclaims, excited to the placid blue merfolk. Kageyama hides his face in his senpai’s shoulder since Haiba had shifted his attention to him. “Is that a friend?” Kuroo, who had been quiet for a while, asks.

The young merfolk looks up at Akaashi, probably looking for an answer. “He’s my friend, yes,” Akaashi confirms. Haiba lowers himself and holds a hand out to Kageyama to shake. Kageyama takes the hand gingerly, smiling as he is calmed down, beautiful blue lips curling up and eyes closing.

Akaashi investigates the trap in his hand, running his webbed fingers over the infringements and clean birch wood. 

“Oh, right! I saw this small weird-shaped structure in the sky, flying so I thought it belonged to a warlock or witch so I wanted to drop in to say hello, but as soon as I got close a trap was thrown out and it attached to my tail. The creatures in it definitely weren’t warlocks, not elves, shapeshifters, none of that. I don’t know what they were but all I know is that they relied on tools instead of personal abilities!” Haiba tells.

Kuroo tilts his head. “Maybe Tsukishima will know. Elves know everything!” Haiba suggests, already starting to transform back into his complete wyvern form. “I’ll tag along since my Bokuto is running errands,” Kuroo says, spreading out his wide, white feathery wings and taking flight. Kageyama already has his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders since the male in question is going to be leading the way anyways.

The swim there is long, very long. So long that Kageyama had ended up falling asleep. Though, he didn’t get to sleep long since they had already ended up arriving there.

Haiba and Kuroo took the land route since they would’ve inevitably drowned. Well, Haiba would not have drowned but his body is too big to get through the water route. Tsukishima doesn’t look too amused with the extra company but Yamaguchi seems happy, bringing out snacks, drinks and the like to greet them and make them feel cozy.

“What is it? Tadashi, you don’t have to do extra things,” Tsukishima grumbles from his spot at a table, not looking up from the painting he’s working on. “Be nice, Kei,” Yamaguchi says, his voice is small and quiet, almost as if he’s whispering. Akaashi would be lying if he said he didn’t find it a little cute. There’s another knock on the door, one that everyone in the house doesn’t recognise. “I’ll get it,” Tsukishima says, going over to the door himself.

Akaashi dunks himself underwater because his skin had started to feel dry and when he comes back up a creature with their back turned to him is talking to Yamaguchi. “He seems to be their friend,” Kageyama says, coming up from under the water too, “and that shapeshifting wyvern seems to know him too.” “Mhm. Come here, Kageyama. Stay close to me. I don’t know how much we can trust these guys,” the older whispers. Kageyama does as he’s told.

“I just need you guys to look at this weird trap that my friend got stuck in. It’s so fucking heavy and—” “Hey! That one’s just like this one!” Haiba exclaims, bringing out the trap that his tail was stuck in. The creature, who seems to be a male, gasps. Tsukishima sighs. He might as well check them out.

While Tsukishima, Kuroo, and Haiba study the traps Akaashi, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and the other one chat. “Do you guys mind if I come in? I’m not going to bother you it’s just that my skin is dry,” the creature that they still don’t know the name of asks. “Ah, it’s fine. This isn’t our house anyways,” Akaashi says. The male grabs a white cloak from behind him and wraps it around his petite and feminine body. Kageyama mutters the words “selkie” under his breath before going underwater again.

“Is there anything else I could get you guys?” Yamaguchi asks, moving his skirt up as he sticks his feet into the cool water. “No, no you’ve done enough. Thank you,” the selkie says with a smile before the shapeshifter responds with, “got it, Daishou.”

“Oh, so you’re Daishou?” Daishou nods, flushing red from how cool the water is. “That dress looks good on you,” Kageyama mutters shyly from his spot behind Akaashi. Yamaguchi smiles widely, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear before turning his attention to Daishou. “If it’s too cold I could always ask Kei to heat up the water,” he offers but the idea is quickly shut down. “Just because I don’t like cold water doesn’t mean I can’t handle it. Merfolk straight up cannot handle warm water and I don’t want them to feel sick.”

A soft, genuine smile forms on Akaashi’s face from those words. “Excuse me, are you and Yamaka-san in an arranged relationship? You’re beautiful and petite which I’m pretty sure she’s not attracted to,” Kageyama asks before throwing his hands over his mouth. Daishou raises a brow. “Well, you figured that out fast. She’d much rather be solo and there is someone else I like but things just don’t work in our favour.”

Kageyama looks down, gloomy from that response. “Ah, it’s okay! You don’t have to feel bad!” Daishou exclaims, reaching out to pat the mer’s head. Yamaguchi chuckles while shaking his head, standing up to go join the other creatures at the table.

“Also, thank you for the compliment. I don’t get called beautiful often,” the selkie mutters. Akaashi can’t see how not. Smooth skin, a small forehead, perfect jaw, plump lips, ocean green eyes, seaweed green hair, and a small smile riddling his face. If that’s not beautiful then he doesn’t know what is. They all go silent to the point of them being able to hear the low words of the ones working on the traps.

The defusion of the silence is when the selkie says, “you guys look cute together.” Akaashi eyes widen before flushing and turning away. “Y-You’ve got it wrong. We’re not…” “Oh sorry!” “It’s alright.”

“Hey, Akaashi.”

Akaashi turns around at the use of his name, only to see Kuroo walking up and pulling Daishou harshly out of the water. “You shouldn’t trust creatures like him.”


End file.
